


BoogLenny Fluff Oneshot

by Zeriphi



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriphi/pseuds/Zeriphi
Summary: Short BoogLenny drabble. They're just cuddling
Relationships: Lenny Flynn-Boyle/Boog Shlizetti
Kudos: 23





	BoogLenny Fluff Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo there's like no Booglenny fanfiction (or at very least where it's the primary focus) so I decided to be the change I want to see in the world.  
> I seem to exclusively work in either long multichapter fics or under 500 word drabbles sooooo this is a short one. Hope you enjoy.

Boog held Lenny close to his chest. Both his arms wrapped around him; one in his hair and the other slowly rubbing up and down his back. They laid together in bed in their shared apartment.

Lenny sighed, content in his place, his head in the nook of his lovers neck, smiling gently. Boog littered soft kisses on his head. Lenny hooked a leg around Boog’s waist to further entwine himself with his lover. One of the few things that could bring him joy at the end of a long, hard day, was the embrace of his boyfriend and coworker.

“I love you, Lenny.” Boog uttered softly. Lenny looked up at him.

“I love you too, Boog.” He replied. He kissed him, softly at first, before Boog deepened it, locking their lips together, before separating.

Lenny sunk back into his place, smiling blissfully.

Together they fell asleep there, in each other's arms.


End file.
